politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Groznyj Grad
__TOC__ The Soviet Republic of Groznyj Grad' '''Groznyj Grad' (Russian: Грозный град, "terrible fortress" or "terrible city") originally a large military fortress located in the southwestern region of the Soviet Union formed in 1942, for the forward defense of its western borders, and ensured its control of the region by transforming the Eastern European countries into satellite states. Soviet authorities began transferring administrative responsibility to Groznjy communist leaders in 1948, the Soviet Republic of Groznyj Grad began to function as a state on 21 Febuary 1949. Soviet Republic of Groznyj Grad was governed by the Groznyj Grad Communist PartyGGCP Rise of the Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä[ Free Territory ] * June, 1996. - Grøznyj Grad had been transformed into a war-torn republic in a state of political unrest and civil war, with its current socialist corrupt government trying to keep from being overthrown by free-communist rebels. Among the most powerful of these rebel groups calling themselves the ' Grøznyj Grad Revølutiønäry Frønt ' backed by International Revolution, referred to by the locals as the ' Freedom Fighters ', the GGRF are led by the Anarkhist simply known as Xenodolf. * September,1996. - After many months of civil war, the GGRF failed to overthrow the current government and establishes the Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä[ Free Territory ] of Groznyj Grad. * October, 1996. - However, the GGRF remained undeterred, GGRF Freedom Fighters launcsh a coup d'état against the then current government of Groznyj Grad, taking control of District A. Economy - Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Groznyj Grad economy is based on a Mutualist Economy, where as each person might possess a means of production, either individually or collectively, with trade representing equivalent amounts of labor in the free market as well as banking and investments in International Revolution as well as other revolutionary nations throughout orbis. Distrikt Design Bureau - a state-owned company now in control of the Revolutionary Front on the outskirts of Distrikt A. Which designs armoured vehicles and the T-54 Medium Tank currently used by the Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Freedom Fighters Media - Anarkhiia ''- an irregular bulletin supported by the Revolutionary Front acts as the offcial newspaper for the people of Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Military - Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Groznyj Grad Freedom Fighters are a militia of insurgents equipped with retrofitted AK-47's and the famous medium soviet tanks the T-54. National Events - * October, 1996. - Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Gronyj Grad is formed with the annexation of Distrikt A. * December, 1996. - Freedom Fighters began Gaining Strategic Depth by declaring on minorinactive nations * February, 1997. - Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Gronyj Grad becomes a full member into International Revolution * March, 1997 - War brakes International Revolution declares on the UPN * April, 1997 - The Socialist Workers Front responses and declares on International Revolution * May, 1997 - Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Gronyj Grad Freedom Fighters take claim to guerrilla assaults on the UPN nations of ' Biarmaland, Furkan Khanate Republic of Dorn as well as the SWF nation of Nusantara * June, 1997 - Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä claims responsibility for rebel conflicts within the The British Colony of Tibet insisting that the socialist government be removed. Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Gronyj Grad Revolutionary Front issues a decree demanding true revolutionary governments support anarchist terror attacks across orbis leading to the serval bombing and riots in United York a applying nation for membership into the UPN * July, 1997 - Freedom Fighters of Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Gronyj Grad occupy District B. Rebel resistance in Districkt B diminished - Districkt B becomes the second official city within Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Gronyj Grad * August, 1997 - United Socialist Federation launches a surprise attack in return for the anarchist terror attacks within the Socialist Workers Front Socialist Planes bombard the Distrikts, Freedom Fighters and T-54 tanks are mobilized, war wages on Anarchist sympthist began Expropriative Anarchism Efforts within the SWF nation Vilantia. Riots and looting have been reported, ''Casualties estimates in the thousands. * September, 1997 - Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Gronyj Grad joins leadership committee for International Revolution * November, 1997 - Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Gronyj Grad territory expands Distrikt C established * January, 1998 - Svøbødnäyä Tęrritøriyä Gronyj Grad begins ' Anarchist Insurgency ' - offensives raids against several nations within the Socialist Workers Front lead by Anarkhist Xenodolf [ Note - The dates uses in National Events are used according to ' Orbis Dates ' ] Category:Nations in Europe Category:Red Nations